Adventures on Predator Island
by emmydisney17
Summary: Join the whole band of Predators as each one goes on an adventure filled with lots of vore! But also of friendship, love family and even life tests.
1. Adventure one: Jack and Sam

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure One feturing Jack and Sam**

12:38 PM Predator Island

In a happy lively meadow of Predator Island everything was as peacefull as it could be but it wouldn't last for long.

Napping under a tree was a half human half lizard creature with spiky light orange hair and yellow skin with a line of dark orange leading from his neck to his stomach wearing a long red vest, camo pants and red boots. This is Jack a master theif but still a strong kind hearted friend.

Above him on a branch was a little girl with long orange hair, green eyes and wore a green dress with no shoes on. This is Sam, Jack's adopted daughter who he sworn to protect and raise as his own child.

Sam was busy making a bunch daisy crowns for fun as one of them fell of the tree and landed on Jack's head, waking him up. He took the daisy crown into his hands and chuckled lightly for his little girl. "Did i wake you up?" Sam asked "Oh, that's ok Sam." Jack said as he got up "I was just going to get up anyway."

As he yawned the lizard's gullet growled hungrily and he looked at his girl "I guess i forgot that it's lunch time. But the nearest meals are to far off." Sam's tummy growled in a hungry way and the girl giggled as she blushed a little "You must be hungry after making those cute hats." Jack said "I must be." Sam said he started to climb off but just then...

BANG!

A net shot out and that scared the little girl and she fell, escaping the net's clutches in time and Jack grabbed her and ran off in a fast pase. After a while of running Jack and Sam hid under a bridge and Jack took in a few breaths of air to recover from his running.

"Are you all right Sammy?" Jack asked the little girl trusted herself towards her friend and hugged him as she cried. Jack hushed her softly and pulled her close to comfert her "There there, it's all right, you're safe now. You're safe." Sammy sniffled and said "I'm still scared." Jack's belly growled, wanting the girl inside as soon as possable and said "Don't worry Sammy, i'll protect you."

Sam put in her arms first and Jack swallowed her with ease, making her curl up safely inside his tummy. Jack patted his swollen round stomach and said "You're safe now, they'll never hurt you in here." the bulge shifted to one side as Sam sqruirmed about and Jack gave out a burp as he rubbed the shifting lump of his disdented midsection.

Sam stopped moving and Jack heard her stomach growling hungrily "Jack, i'm getting hungry. Is it safe out there?" "Yes, i think we lost them." Jack told his orb as he gave it a kiss. He got up and cradled his round belly protectively as he looked for a place for his daughter to eat without being scared.

* * *

3:49 pm Vore Town

Jack had wandered around for hours since he was still worried that whoever fired the net would try to attack again and he looked around for a safe haven to let his daughter ear in peace. He could hear Sam's belly growling very loudly for food and it made him very tetermin to find a safe place for her "Jackie, i'm starving." Sam said "I know, i know." Jack said rubbing his bulge sadly and protectively "But after what almost happened to you i'm worried that it'll happen again."

"So, you're looking for a place to protect me while i eat?" Sam asked "Yeah, i'm sorry it's taking me so long." Jack said sadly placing both his hands on his round stomach to cradle his load "And i'm really sorry i'm making you suffer. I really am."

"It's okay Jackie," Sam said "I really don't mind, as long as you care about me so much i don't care about going hungry." She gave the inside of her gaurdain a kiss and Jack blushed happily.

Then he smelled the aroma of Fresh Pizza and gave his round belly a few pats "Guess what Sammy? I found some food for you." "Yay!" Sam said as her movements made Jack's round orange belly jiggle "Okay, easy in there." Jack said as he held down his wobbling front.

The smell came from the Pizza joint and Jack went in. Seeing no one else inside the store he gave his belly a push and said "Okay Sammy, you can come out now." his bulge went upwards and Sam fell out, landing safely in Jack's arms. "Now, you go enjoy. I'll keep watch."

Sam happily went to the counter where some robots worked in place of normal workers and she ordered a little pizza. Since they were robots they never got paied but that was concetered normal for them in the first place.

As she ate her pizza happily a man and boy came into the store. Both had blonde hair and wore geeky yet proper clothes. Sam saw them as she finished her last peice of pizza and said "Hello! Welcome to Predator Island! My Name's-" She was interupted when the man siad "Keep your greasy paws of my coat you little urchin." "I'm not an urchin!" Sam said "Your poorly looks could've fool me." the man said then he walked away and the boy clared at her "You better have proper manners next time, i'm the smartest boy in the world. I've won more prizes then you could ever afford shoes for your feet."

"I'm not poor and that's not nice to talk about me!" Sam said then she let out a burp and the boy said "Ug, i have a bit of advice, keep to yourself in your own pig pin you smelly piglet. Now away with you!" "I'm not moving!" Sam said then the man came back again, muttering something about a pig stay, and slapped Sam away and she fell to the floor, crying her heart out.

"Sammy!" Jack gasped when he heard his little girl crying. He barged into the room and quickly took Sammy into his arms "There there, don't cry." he told her "I'm here now, i'm here." "Well, that explains the manners." the man said as he and the boy left laughing cruely. Sammy sobbed as she told the lizard what they had done to her and Jack grew very angry at them. Nobody hurts his little girl's feelings and gets away with it! His belly gave out a hungry growl and that gave Jack a sneaky idea.

* * *

4:50 pm Town.

The man and his son were inside their hotel room, unaware that they were meals for the entire island but Jack made it his mission to make them his meals. Starting with the son. He rubbed his rumbling belly walked into the room and said "Boys, i didn't like the way you treated my little girl. She's not just something anyone can discard like trash she's my daughter and i love her."

"If you're her father then why isn't she upper classed as me and my son?" the man asked "That's because she dosn't want to end up like a stuffed nosed, hot headed, walking air head of rudness you towl brains!" Jack replied with a smile "What! Take that back you lizard freak!" the man roared "Make me you pantie cow." Jack said the man went up to him to give him a punch.

To his surprise Jack grabbed his fist and said "You never shoud have hurt my dear little Sammy. Now you'll learn why this island is called Predator Island." His tummy let out a growling sound and Jack shoved the man's fist into his mouth and swallowed.

To the boy's shock and horror he watched as his father became swallowed bit by bit until he was inside the belly of the lizard. With a burp Jack patted his large mound of a tummy and Sam came in, locking the door as she did, and went up to Jack. "Are you full Jackie?" Sam reached out and patted her father's bloated belly while the boy cluched his chest as if he was going to have a heart attack and faint at the same time.

Jack patted his daughter's head and then to his full tummy saying "That's what happens when someone messes with my baby." then Sam's tummy let out a hungry rumble and the lizard said "You're hungry again?" Sam nods and said "But i wanna see the second corse." "What is she talking about?" the boy finally said as terrified as he could be.

Jack's belly growled for another meal and he looked at the boy with hungry eyes "Help!" the boy yelled as he was being swallowed feet first while Sam helped out as she sat on top of the wriggling belly the boy's father was in and soon he would join him. Jack's stomach grew a bit bigger and larger as two meals came in and soon the boy was now inside the lizard's tummy.

Letting out a happy burp Jack placed his back on the bed as he patted his very large tummy and said "Now that was a good feast." Sammy, still on top of her friend's stomach, felt the constaint movements inside and giggled happily then she let out a yawn. "Are you sleepy Sammy?" Jack asked The girl nodded and yawned, she was very sleepy and Jack couldn't help but find the sleepy face of his daughter very cute.

"You can sleep on my tummy if you want my dearest little baby." he told her. "Awww, you called me a baby." Sam said "That's because you're so dear to me," Jack told her as she slid down his large shifting belly to his head and Sam landed next to him, snuggling next to him for warmth and comfort as he continued "After all, you're my daughter. My beautiful little butterfly, i'll never let anyone hurt you and never let you suffer. As both your best friend, brother and father, i will do anything to keep you safe and sound."

Sam yawned and closed her eyes as she slept next to Jack callimg him "Daddy." before she slips into a silent happy slumber. Jack felt his heart melting and his face blushing very red at the word 'daddy'. He gave her a kiss on her forehead and placed her on top of his ballooned belly, covering her in a warm blanket and resting her head on a pillow before she snuggled her head on the tummy bed she was on, now that the struggling was gone the sounds of digestion acted as her lullaby and Jack watched on as his little girl slept like a little angle before he too went to sleep.

* * *

5:00 pm

Jack woke up to feel that his belly was a bit smaller then before but the belly was still big and on his stomach was the sleeping little girl Sammy. She snuggled her head on both the pillow and the belly's skin while Jack smiled and laughs a little.

He took little Sam into his arms and cradled her as he rocked her like a baby while his stomach digested the last of the bullies. Sam's eyes fluttered open and she yawned before she woke up "Morning Daddy." Jack chuckled and patted her head as he said "Morning little butterfly." Sam's tummy growled and Jack tickled it making the girl giggle. "You must be hungry, let's go and fill your belly my little dear." And with that they left to let Sam eat while Jack was still full.


	2. Adventure two: Maverick and Alex

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Two feturing Maverick and Alex**

3:01 pm Predator Island

The beaches of Predator Island were glistining of beauty and full of Predators on the beach. Among the preadtors on the beach was a half shark half human creature with blue and white skin, a shark head, gills for breathing underwater but still he could breath air, and wore a black biker jacket and navy blue jeans. This is Maverick, the shark, the local law man who uses vore as his only weapon and to out smart bad guys.

Right now he was just relaxing as he looked around the beach without a care in the world. "This is the life." he said his belly started growling and he rubbed it "I wonder where Alex is." his question was soon ansered when he saw his little girl next to a makeshift cannon. She was a little girl with tan skin, short black hair, brown eyes and wore only a yellow dress. This is Alex, Maverick's adopted daughter and he was her father/Brother figure.

"Look at me Maverick!" Alex said "I'm gonna shoot myself across the beach!" "Be careful not to hurt yourself Alex." the shark said "I won't," Alex said "But i haven't got a target." Maverick's belly let out a hungry rumble and the shark said "How about my mouth?" "But won't i hurt you?" Alex asked "Naw, it's ok." the shark said "Give it a go!" "Okay, here i come!" Alex said as she lit the fuse and got into the cannon.

Boom! In one fast swoop the girl shot out of the cannon and landed in Maverick's mouth where he swallowed her down as fast as she was shot. He fell down and held his wildly moving stomach as his bulge made sumersults inside him, tickling him like crazy until the movements slowed down "I did it! I did it!" Alex cheered as she cheered happily Maverick let out a laugh and patted his round tummy as it made growling and rumbling sounds "That's my little mermaid." he said with pride.

"Mermaid?" Alex asked "Aww, that's so sweet!" "Because it's true." the shark said, rubbing his stomach lovingly while his bulge move around "You're my dear baby, i've took care of you before and i always will." the waves made a crashing sound on a few coral and Alex said "I wish i can go underwater like you can... hey, wait i can!" "What are you talking about Alex?" Maverick asked "I'm already in your tummy right?" Alex asked "Yes," the shark said "Then go underwater with me still inside! After all, your stomach acts like a sub for me!"

"Well, i don't know." Maverick said, rubbing his wobbling bulge inside his belly protectivly "What if something bad happens to you? I'd never forgive myself for it if i lost you somehow." "Oh, you always worry about me." Alex cooed then she gave the belly of her friend a kiss. Maverick felt the kiss and blushed red. "Well, i have to." the shark manage to say "You're my child, the only thing i have to love forever and if anything happens... it would be all my fault." "It's ok, it'll work. Besides, you don't now until you tried it."

"Well... ok. Let's go underwater." Maverick said. He got up, his tummy wobbling a little, then he dove into the water with a splash. After a moment, when his feet touched the ground he patted his belly and said "Alex, are you okay in there?" "It's amazing Maverick!" the voice of Alex said "It's so cool! Like being inside a water bed!" with a chuckle the shark patted his belly, feeling his mermaid sloshing around with the water and continued swimming.

* * *

4:12 pm underwater

Time had pasted and Maverick was still underwater and he sat down on a peice of coral and placed his hand on his stomach, feeling Alex inside and having a grand time. "I wish i could breath underwater with you." Alex said "But you are," Maverick said "You're inside my stomach and to me your the closet thing ever to the water. and to my heart."

Then there was a growling sound from inside his belly and said "Is that you my little mermaid?" He heard Alex giggled as he rubbed his filled up stomach and she said "My tummy's growling as much as yours." Alex said "I'm really hungry." Maverick gave his bely a few pats and said "Well, let's head back up and see what kind of food is there for my little mermaid."

Suddenly a net shot out and the shark became tangled inside. He was caught! "Hey! Let me go!" he shouted "What's going on out there?" Alex asked then the net pulled the shark inside a sub and he was tossed to the floor where iron bars held him down once he landed on his back. "Mavey, i'm scared." Alex said fearfully as she squrimed around a little in the shark's tummy.

Then out came a woman with a fancy black dress with long black hair and looked beatiful, but anyone could tell she was evil. "Who are you?" Maverick asked "Isabella La'uge." the woman said "And i'm very interested in that little girl you have in your stomach." "My little Alex?" Maverick asked then he growled angrily at the woman and said "If you ever so much as even touch her i'll tear you appart from limb to limb!"

"You mean like this?" the woman asked, poking the shark's tummy. Enraged the shark tried to break free but the bars were stronger. "Nice try sharky but i'm taking the girl myself." "Over my dead body you slippery kraken!" Maverick said angrily "I'm not going with you you mad lady!" Alex cried making the belly og her friend lurch from one side to another "Don't you want to be a famous modle?" the woman asked "Every girl would love to be a fasion modal." "Not me!" Alex said "I love my daddy more!"

Maverick felt himself blushing as the very word 'daddy' but the woman just placed her hand on the shark's belly and said "I don't think you have a choice, i've been looking for a heir for my line of beauty but it has to be a very pretty girl. When i saw you i knew i had to make you mine." "I'm her father and i'm not willing to part with my baby any time soon!" Maverick said as a bottle appared next to Isabella "Oh i think you will." the woman said.

Then she forced the bottle's liquid down the shark's mouth with the help of a robotic arm and Maverick gulped it down with a disgusted look on his face. Then there was a loud rumbling sound and the bulge in the shark's belly went upwards and the shark spat out Alex who landed on the floor with a thud. "What did you do lady?" Maverick asked "That juice is the one thing that can forcefully make a predator puke out his or her meal out." then she grabbed Alex and dragger her away "Let me go!" Alex screamed "Daddy!"

Maverick felt his heart lurge after hearing Alex cry and became steaming red with anger as he roared then he broke the bars and attacked the woman. He tossed her away and took hold of Alex while he ran away from the room.

* * *

5:23 pm sub

Hiding under a bridge with Alex crying while Maverick held her in his arms "I'm scared Daddy." Alex sobbed Maverick pulled Alex close and rubbed her comfortly "There there, i won't let that woman take you away from me." Alex sniffled and her stomach let out a deeply hungry growl and rumble series of sounds "I'm starving." Alex said with a sniff "And my tummy won't stop growling. If i don't get something to eat soon i'll... i'll..." "It's okay." Maverick said patting the girl's belly lightly "We'll figure out something."

The shark's belly let out a growl and the little girl gave it a hug "Poor sharky, you're stomach is as loud as mine." "I know," the shark said then he got an idea and said "But i think i know who to get the both of us fed."

Alex's belly roared in hunger again and said "Can i get fed first?" Maverick tickled the girl's belly and said "Let's go." They came out from under the bridge and the shark used his nose to find the kitchen. There he fed Alex and the girl was soon filled up. Alex let out a burp and Maverick patted the girl's belly "There, you're all better now." "Thanks Maverick." Alex said "You're the best father and brother i've ever had."

Then Maverick's stomach growled and the shark said "Now it's my turn, and i have a bit of a taste for... show offy ladies." the two left the kitchen and found Isabella surprising her and Maverick quickly swallowed her whole. With a burp Maverick patted his full belly and Alex sat on top of it, giving the shark a loving hug then she yawned and fell asleep with Maverick cradling her in his arms like a baby.

* * *

6:34 pm Beach

Maverick returned to the beach with a smaller stomach with Alex inside. After he had digested the lady he placed his little girl back inside him and she was still fast asleep. As he went back under his umbrella his tummy moved a little and he gave it a bunch of pats as he started stroking it lovingly "You'll always be safe and sound in my lovning care Alex." he told his tummy's bulge dearly "I'll never ever let anyone take you away from me, never ever. I love you."

His orb moved around and he gave his gullet a pat and a kiss before he fell asleep with a hand over his stomach, protective his cargo from further danger.


	3. Adventure Three: Ursula, Snaps and Batte

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Two feturing Ursula, Snaps and Batter **

7:45 pm Jungle

Night hung over the island as the sun set slowly dimmed over the jungle. Inside the jungle were three predators. The first was a green and purple bat named Batter. The second was a jungle plant as big as a 25 year old man that looked like Twoey but was more Earthly with blue skin and violet vines and even snail eye sockets, this is Snaps. and the last was a 10 year old half human half plant girl woth olive drab skin, spring bud green eyes, long curly eletric green hair in pigtails with jungle green leaves attached to his wrist and ankles and wore only a pakistan green dress with spring leaves pattered all over it. This is Ursula Ravenclaw, the child with the power of earth's plants who both Batter and Snaps were talking care of.

Ursula was on top of Snap's head as she looked over the jungle with Batter when her belly started growling along with the plant and the bat's stomachs "I'm getting hungry." she said "Do you two spy anything to eat?" "Nothing from where i'm at." Snaps said "Nothing from the sky either." Batter said after he took a short trip into the air.

"Slow feedings huh?" Ursula asked her stomach let out a series of hungry growls while the bat and the plant looked at each other "Maybe we should split up, that way we'll each have hunted some food." "But Ursula," Snaps said "It's close to night fall!" "What are you? Scared of the dark? We'll be fine." Ursula said "Besides, Batter can see in the dark so he'll have no trouble finding us."

Their bellies let out a hungry growl and the plant sighed "Okay, But we'll meet before it gets very late." "Bye." the predators said before they parted ways to serch for food.

* * *

8:56 pm Jungle

Ursula was wandering around with a glowing plant as her flashlight and she was looking for something to eat. Her stomach rumbled as loud as a shout and the plant girl patted her roaring belly "Don't worry, we'll be fed soon." Then she heard some shouts and looked behind a tree to see a very strong man dressed as a gladiator slashing dummies with a sword.

The sight of him made Ursula lick her lips and her belly roared hungrily, wanting the strong man to be inside her as soon as possable. She turned off her plant light and went up to the man. When he noticed her he asked "What are you doing here?" "I'm very hungry." Ursula said "Do you have something to eat?" "Nope." the man said "Is anyone else with you?" she asked "Nope." that was what Ursula wanted to hear.

Quickly she shoved the man's hands into her mouth and swallowed hardly, and she kept swallowing as her stomach grew bigger and bigger, sending her dress upwards and her undies under but not by too mush to leave her in the nude. When the last of the man's feet were swallowed her belly was bigger then herself and she let out a very happy belch.

"Now that was good." she said patted her large stomach as her meal kept moving around inside then the feathers on the armor made her giggle and she laughted happily. Then finally her meal finally stopped moving and her belly started going hard at work on digesting the man. But then her belly started rumbling and she felt a majorly sharp pain inside her making her groan and grab at her orb in pain. She was having a belly ache and without anyone to help her she was going to have to suffer the pain inside her tummy until she could finally get back on her feet

* * *

9:07 pm Jungle

Snaps slithered across the jungle floor as he looked for a meal then he spotted a computer geek and licked his lips hungrily. He got close enough to the boy and stayed perfectly still until the boy saw him. "What's this?" the geek came closer and closer to the plant and in a flash Snaps swallowed him whole! The plant licked his lips hungrily as he patted and rubbed his belly as his meal moved around inside his mound.

"That was good, i wonder who the others are doing?" he slithered away and found Batter eyeing a royal looking tent while two ladies argued inside. "What's going on?" "There are visting royals," Batter said "Inside are sisters, one pure good the other pure bad. And the bad one is winning on the crown. I don't know why but she is." "Can you do something about it?" Snaps said the bat's belly growled and said "I know what to do."

When the lights went out Batter snuck into the sister's rooms and loomed over the cruel sister. He swallowed the cruel lady head first and by the time he swallowed her feet his stomach was big and round. As he lyed on the bed of the cruel sister, rubbing his mammoth tummy, he let out a hiccup and the royal crown came out of his mouth and landed on the bed of the good sister who was still asleep.

As he wobbled out, his belly's meal still struggling, he was placed on top of Snap's head and the plant said "I wonder where Ursula is." "Let's find her.

* * *

10:18 pm Jungle.

Snaps and Batter looked all over for Ursula, calling her name a few times as they did but the girl didn't respond. "Snaps, i'm starting to get really worried about our sweet Little Daisy." "I am too." Snaps said "If anything bad happened to her while we were hunring, oh, i'll never forgive myself." "I never forgive me either." Batter said sheading a few tears.

Then they heard a groaning sound and they fallowed the sound until they found Ursula. She still had a large belly but it was smaller and it's digesting meal still hurt her. "Ursula," Snaps said, picking her up with his vines, cradling her as he did "Are you ok?" "I don't feel so good." Ursula said cluching her round stomach in pain before it let out a deep rumble and she burped out the helmet of her meal. "Poor thing." Batter said as Snaps placed her in his arms "You got a belly ache."

Ursula moaned as she cluched her rumbling stomach in pain "It hurts." she said "There there," Batter said softly, rubbing her round stomach to help with the digestion while Ursula told the two about her meal. "Poor little daisy." Snaps said "I guess Gadiators don't really agree with you." "Ow! It hurts!" the girl shouted cluching her belly with pain "Poor thing." the bat said "You should stick to smaller meals."

Ursula smiled and said "You know, you both are the best daddies any girl like me can ask for." Batter and Snaps blush and Ursula rubbed her tummy "And my stomach's all better now." "Let's go home to work off our meals." Batter said rubbing his digesting belly as did Snap did with his own stomach. Then they plant slithered away while he kept Batter and Ursula on his head the whole way.


	4. Adventure Four: Kadi

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing Kadi **

11:29 pm Town

Inside the Vore town at night everyone was peacfully sleeping in their houses. Inside one house, sleeping in her bed was a 17 year old half human half cat creature (Like an artro or something) with cinnamon fur wearing a yellow shirt and purple overalls. This is Kadija Hufflepuff or Kadi the Neko for short.

She was in her bed sleeping when her empty belly started growling. She turned but her stomach kept on growling and growling to no end until she gave up "Okay, okay, i'll get you something to eat." She said, rubbing her growling stomach to kept it quiet. She got out of her bed and walked outside then she started hunting for food to eat.

* * *

12:30 Down town

Kadi had been looking for a long time but still nothing. Her belly growled as loud as a lion's roar and she rubbed it. "Boy, i'm really starving." she said as her belly kept growling. Then she looked at a garage and saw three dwarfish humans working on something. The way they looked it made Kadi lick her lips and her stomach demanded to be fed. "Okay you," Kadi said, patting her tummy "It's time to get fed a three course meal."

She walked over to the site and said "Hello there, i was just here and i thought it would be nice to just-" "OUT!" The three shouted as they pushed the cat out of the garage and shut the door.

Kadi growled angrily and her tummy roared in hunger. She rubbed her stomach and said "This one's gonna be a bit tricky but i won't let insults deprive me from being fed." Her empty stomach growled in agreement as she smiled wickedly

* * *

1:41 am. Garage

The first one of the three was the only female of the three. Kadi took a good look at her as she wote down notes. She had long hair and was nicely well made which made the cat girl drool as she snuck behind her as her name tag 'Mary' shined in the moon light.

Kadi stood behind the woman and pounced on her, jamming her head into her mouth and started to swallow. Soon the Lady landed inside Kadi's belly with no trouble at all. Kadi licked her lips as her first meal struggled violently inside the cat's grown belly. "Now for the other guys." Kadi said. Her belly, even though filled, rumbled deeply for the rest of the three and she gave it a pat as the meal struggled inside.

She walked around and found the second scientest, who's name tag read 'Walter', who was skinny but still tasty and he had just came out of the bathroom to continue his work. Then Kadi pounced on him and swallowed him whole, sending him right into her gut with Mary. Now her tummy was bigger as she licked her lips and rubbed all over her belly as it's meals wriggled inside.

"Now for the last one." Kadi said her belly let out a very determind growling sound and she patted her tummy. Then she looked all over for the last meal and found him, who's name tag read 'Gary', working on some papers and he didn't see Kadi behind him. Then she grabbed him and swallowed him until he joined the shifting mass in her belly.

She plopped down to the floor and stroked her large wobbling belly giving it a few pats as her meals fought to get out but failed "You guys are really great brain food." she told her belly then she let out a belch and the three name tags fell to the floor with saliva covering them. "Now to bring this back home to digest." her bulge shifted as the three wriggled about as she got up and walked home, cradling her full belly.

* * *

2:52 am Kadi's house

Kadi entered the house, cradling her belly as she went in. Now that her meals had stopped her swollen stomach had begain to start digesting her meals. She went back to her bedroom and got into bed, her bulk shloshing as she moved, with her stomach shown under her covers as a large bulge. Kadi patted her belly with pride and gave her belly a hug "Are you ready for bed now?" she said her tummy let out loud digesting rumbles and it shook as it made the sounds.

"Easy you," the cat told her belly as she gave it a pat. Her stomach gurgled and glorped as something deep inside her belly rumbled and the cat let out a loud belch. "Ah, now that was good." her belly rumbled in agreement and the cat chuckled and stroked her stomach as her meal's forms shifted inside her, tickling her and making her laugh.

Kadi yawned and fell asleep, cradling her round stuffed belly as she slept soundly. Her belly kept making loud sounds as it lulled her to sleep while it went to work digesting the dwarfs inside.


	5. Adventure Five: Galatea

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing Galatea**

3:03 am tree top

As the night made everything so quiet even the trees were calm. On one of the treetops the was a treehouse covered in webbings and on her own bed like web asleep was the spinner of the web. She was an 18 year old half human half spider with long pale blonde hair and light red eyes wearing a green and blue dress with spider hair all over her spider body but her top was human, like a centar. This is Galatea Gryffindor the Dridder.

She was fast asleep when her stomach growled, waking her up as she moved a little. She rubbed the sand out of her eyes and yawned then her empty stomach growled as she rubbed it "Isn't it a bit early to hunt for food?" she asked her stomach roared and she said "Okay, okay! i'll look for food. But next time wait for the sun." the spider girl got up from her bed and went outside looking for a meal and her belly growled impasiontly "Oh hush you." she scolded "I've just started, just give me more time."

* * *

4:14 am field

At a lone field she was looking for a meal while her stomach started growling again. Before She could even quiet it she saw a figure dashing just a few feet from where she stood. She was very curious and fallowed the being until she saw it clearly in the moon light.

It was a pretty woman with long white hair and wore a cat suite of some kind and she was looking for something. Galatea licked her chops at the woman and knew she had finally found her meal her belly was craving.

Suddenly something else came dashing but this time it was right next to Galatea. She peeked behind a bush and to her shock she was a small green alien wearing a white suit and had over heard him say something about 'Taking over the world' "Not on my watch." she told herself.

She first decided to confront the alien and she said "You're not taking over any planet when i'm done with you." the alien laughed at her but he didn't notice the hungry growling of the spider girl's stomach and her self licking her chops right at him. "Okay, you asked for it." she said she stuffed the alien's head into her mouth and swallowed him so fast he quickly made a bulge in her belly.

Galatea burped lightly and patted her round belly as the alien struggled inside. Lucky for the spider girl he didn't have anything to help him get him out so he was doomed to be digested. She felt and watched the strong stugglings of the alien fade away at a slow rate until at last her squirming belly was still and started digesting him. Then the woman she had spotted earlyer came adn said "Have you seen an alien around here?" "An alien?" Galatea asked letting out a hiccup before saying "Sorry, not here."

The woman looked at the bulge in Galatea's belly and asked "What is that?" "My tummy, what else?" Galatea asked "You really must have let yourself go." the woman said that angered Galatea but she had an idea and rubbed her rumbling belly "You know, know that i think about it, i think i have met this alien you were talking about."

"Really? Where?" the woman asked "Come closer and i'll tell you." the spider girl said the woman did so and Galatea quickly shoved the woman's head into her mouth, swallowing her bit by bit while the woman tried to escape but couldn't. Soon Galatea swallowed the woman's feet and felt her entering her stomach.

She patted her belly as the strugglings of the woman started becoming feice but she didn't care. With a nicely rounded belly she got up and started to make her walk home, along the way she patted her belly, savoring the struggles of the woman before she also finally stopped leaving her belly with nothing let but to digest the two bodies inside.

* * *

5:25 am Galatea's house.

Galatea covered her windows with the curtins and went to her bed, curling up with a round belly with an alien and a human inside digesting away to nothing. She gave her full belly a few pats and a stroke before saying "Good night." her belly rumbled, as if saying good night too, and the spider girl fell asleep while her stomach was had at work with her meal.

Later on Galatea woke up to find that her belly was the same size as it was but her spinner was full of web. You see, when a Dridder swallowed a meal the meal is turned into both engery for the body and the sticky white string for their webs. She gave her belly a pat and said "Good girl, nice thred as always."

Her stomach let out a growling sound and she said "Feeding time again huh? I wonder if more aliens are coming?" she kicked her lips and went outside, with both new webs to spin to help the island and an empty belly that was enger to be refilled.


	6. Adventure Six: France

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing France**

6:36 am Cave

Early morning rose over the island as a warm mist covered the mountains. In one of just the many caves scattered across the island, decorated like a normal room, there was a 19 year old half human half snake creature with a green and yellow body wearing only a jester top with a bell hat with long brown hair and yellow eyes. This is Francine Dahlia Priscilla Slytherin or France the Neko for short.

She awoke with the warm light of the sun and yawned. She slithered out of the cave and into the warm light of the sun. She smiled and yawned a little. Her stomach then growled and she rubbed her empty belly as she let out another yawn. "Time for breakfast." she said to herself her stomach rumbled hungrily in responce and the snake girl smiled as she slithered away to look for something to eat.

* * *

7:47 am forest.

France had looked for the one that she would eat but found nothing. Her stomach roared as time went by and each time was more louder and disprate. She was about to give up when she saw a elderly woman walking past and she eyed her, her belly grumbling as she did. She was about to pounce when suddenly some strong men trapped her in a sack and the snake wrigged inside as she cried out and tired to break free.

The next thing France knew she was in a cage and the woman, who wore a bunch of fur all over her body, said "The snake skin i can get for this one will be splinded." "Your not turning me into anything lady!" France shouted as she shook the bars of her cage. "Try me." the woman said then she left with her men, covering the snake girl's cage with a tarp before leaving.

France's stomach growled as loud as the snake's anger was building and the snake soon lost the energy. As she saw alone in the cage her stomach roared and grumbled and the snake felt so mad and misrable at the same time. Then she saw someone coming and fakes sobbing, her plan worked as a man wearing trible like clothes removed the tarp and looked at the snake girl with pitty.

"Please sir," France begged "I'm so very hungry and i havn't nothing to eat." her stomach roared like a bear and the snake covered her eyes as she kept sobbing. The man felt sorry for the hungry snake and lifted a sandwich for the snake "Here, eat this." "Can you also free me from these bars?" France sniffled "I need to be free and i just can't bare the very moment of being caged up!" the she 'sobbed' as the man reached into his bag for the key and soon freed her.

The moment she was she she slithered out of the cage and swallowed the man whole! "Guess he never learned how sneaky i can be." she said rubbing her filled stomach as the man kicked about inside. She took the bag, the keys and a list of the animals the woman had captured. "This is going to be a busy day." She patted her belly as she said "Good thing i have somthing to eat... until it's gone that is."

* * *

8:58 am Forest.

It took an hoar or so but France was soon left with only one responability: to eat the woman who had trapped her. She found her, about to capture another creature when France wrapped her snake tail and coiled her tightly. She brought the woman up to her eye level and said "I'm nobodies traps animal and i'm not your animal lady." The snake's tummy growled and she smiled at the woman "You hear that? I'm hungry and that's where people like you belong."

And with that France stuffed the woman into her mouth and swallowed her until the woman landed right inside her belly. France's stomach growled, gurlged and rumbled happily as the snake licked her lips and patted her belly's bulge where she felt the struggling of the woman inside.

She let out a burp and a white fur coat landed on the ground. "How nice of you." France told her belly "With the winter season coming i'm going to need as much warm things as i can get. Can you give me more?" her belly shook a little and she ended up burping out all most of the fur cloths the lady once wore "Thanks." after rubbing her belly France gathered the fur and took it all back to her cave with her stomach digesting her meal.

* * *

9:09 am cave

France had returned home and had washed and dired all her new furs, getting each one ready for the cold seasons that were still a while away. Her still full belly gurgled and she gave it a pat "You should have been more nice to me." she told her belly's meal "But you had to be mean and now you're going to keep me full of energy for as long as i want."

Her belly growled and the snake said "Easy you, i've had a long day so i'm going to take a nap." she went to her bed, cradling her bulging belly as she went to sleep with her stomach digesting the last bit of her meal.


	7. Adventure Seven: Vore Kids

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing The Vore Kids**

10:10 am Treehouse

In a treehouse decorated wth lots of pictures and patterns kids love there lived four kids, four predatory kids who were all busy playing a video game. The first was a 8 year old boy with gray hair and blue eyes wearing a yellow and red shirt and yellow pants with white sneakers. This is Charlie, the leader of the Vore Kids. Next was a 7 year old girl with long brown eyes wearing a long white dress. This is Nicole, one of Charlie's teammates and friends. Next was a 6 year old Brazilian girl with tan skin, short black hair and brown eyes wearing a green and yellow Brazilain dress. This is Noel, another one of Charlie's teammates and friends. And the last one was a 5 year old Mexican boy with black hair and black eyes wearing a white shirt, red brown pants, yellow shoes and a red sombrero on his head. This is Nick, the youngest of the kids and the last of Charlie's friends.

After their game the kids turned of their game and looked around for something else to do. Then their stomach started growling and Charlie said "We're starting to get hungry i see." "What'll we do?" Noel asked "Simple," Charlie said "We split up. Each will split up and search for lunch." "Si!" Nick said "That's a plan I lickie!" So the four left the treehouse and split up.

* * *

11:21 AM Gym

Nick was looking around while her belly let out a strong low rumble. "I'm getting hungry." he said rubbing his empty hungry stomach "I wonder what i can eat around here?" He then heard some cheerleaders and went inside to see a quad of cheerleaders wearing blue, purple and black cheerleader clothes and they were being scold at by an older cheerleader with a megaphone.

"THAT WAS ALL WRONG!" She yelled to the very tired cheerleaders "More jumps! More Feeling! More everything!" "But Gretchen," a cheerleader said "We're so tired! Can't we take a break?" "You can take a break when you break your leg!" the girl known as Gretchen bellowed "Why did we have to pick her for head cheerleader if she was going to turn into such a jerk?" a girl whispered to her friend.

Nick felt sorry for the girls and his stomach growled hungrily. We walked into the room and said "Hola ladies, do you have anything to eat?" "Beat it you shrimp!" Gretchen growled at the boy but Nick didn't go back. His stomach growled very hungrily and the boy licked his lips at the girl "Why are you looking at me like that you weirdo?" Gretchen asked.

Suddenly Nick pushed the teenage girl down and shoved her feet into his mouth. "What are you-" Gretchen snapped before she gasped in shock at the boy swallowing her whole feet first "Yaaa! Help! He's eating me! Do something!" But the cheerleaders were all to shocked by what they were seeing to even do anything as they watched Nick swallow Gretchen whole bit by bit while their bully kept wailing and begging for help.

Finally Nick shoved Gretchen's head into his mouth and swallowed her down into his belly. Nick sat there on the ground with his latest meal strongly struggling inside his large overstuffed belly. For a long time the girls didn't say anything but then one of them finally spoke up "That was so... cool!" "My name's Nick." the boy said "And you don't ever have to worry about this bully ever again."

Nick let out a burp and rubbed his cheerleader filled tummy while Gretchen still strongly struggled inside as she tried to get out. "You're not going to eat us are you?" one girl asked "Sorry, only have room for this one." Nick said as he hugged his meal through his stomach "Do you wanna feel her? It's really enjoyable." at first no one went there but soon one by one all the girls gathered around the boy and rocked his giant belly as he and the girls felt the strong strugglings of their former head cheerleader become less and less until finally the strugglings stopped.

"I guess we're going to need a new head Cheerleader." a girl said "How about you Fae?" Nick just smiled as he rubbed his tummy then fell asleep while the girls giggled at him and decided to keep an eye on him.

* * *

12:32 pm hotel pool

Noel looked for a meal she can call her own as her stomach growled hungrily "Poor thing." she cooed as she rubbed her empty belly then she heard two girls arguing about something and she came up to them, they were both tan skined and one had long black hair while the other had short. "Just leave my life Alice!" "You leave my life Ali!" "No you!" the girls shouted "You're runining my life!"

Noel looked at Ali and Alice and she felt in her heart and in her belly that Ali was more nicer and just jeaslos of Alice, who was not as nice as Ali. Plus the argument told her so. She walked towards the two and her stomach growled as hungrily as it could be as she made puppy dog eyes and said "Hello, i'm hungry. can you spare me something to eat?" "Awww," Ali and Alice said together but Alice pushed Ali away into the pool and said "Allow me to feed you."

"I was hoping that you would say that." Noel said "But first, can i smell your hair? You did mention you shampooed it." Alice leaned in closer for the girl to smell her hair but instead Noel shoved Alice's head into her mouth and swallowed her down bit by bit. Ali starred at this in shock as she watched her enamy get swallowed by just a small child.

Noel's stomach grew and grew as more of Alice went into her until finally she shoved the last of the girl into her mouth and swallowed sending her feet into her belly, which was now a huge rounded mound. Ali's eye twitched as she watched the girl's stomach wobble as her nemisis struggled inside. She worked up the courage and gave Noel's huge swollen stomach a poke while the muffled shouts and cried of Alice could be heard.

"Whoa, that was... very... wow." Noel burped and rubbed her belly as she said "My name's Noel, and it's okay, i'm to stuffed to shove you inside my stomach. I only need one." Ali placed her hand on Noel's bloated stomach and felt Alice still wriggling and yelling from inside the girl's tummy "Wow, you sure were hungry." Ali said "And i don't have to see Alice's face ever again!" "I'm also well fed." Noel said as the two girls felt her large stomach.

The strugglings inside Noel's stomach started to slow down until finally her belly with still and it went to work digesting Alice. Ali gave the midsection a few pats and said "Thanks kid." Noel gave her belly a pat and soon fell asleep, leaving her belly to digest her meal.

* * *

1:43 pm school

Nicole walked next to a school as her stomach let out a very hungry rumble. She looked around and saw a boy chasing a girl around "Leave me alone James!"The girl pleaded but the boy, in an English voice, shouted "Come back here!" Nicole looked at the bad boy and her belly growled and rumbled. She stuck her foot out and tripped the boy.

Quickly she shoved the boy's head into her mouth and swallowed him down. The girl watched in awe and shock as the boy went deeper and deeper into the girl's belly until the boy vanished into her belly. Nicole burped and rubbed her oversized belly and stroked it lovingly "What a sweet treat for my belly." she said patting her full wriggling belly.

The girl went to Nicole's side and starred at the stomach that had the boy inside. "Wow, you ate up my mean ex-boyfriend!" "Of course i did!" Nicole said as she rubbed her stomach as the boy struggled inside. "James was always just a jerk." the girl said, rubbing the belly's orb that was James. "Well, i was hungry." Nicole said as her stomach's strugglings started slowing down " the girl gave Nicole's swollen belly a gentle pat and said "Thank you so much."

Nicole burped and felt her meal shifting as her belly digestied him. She rubbed her tightly streched stomach and fell asleep for a nap to digest.

* * *

2:54 pm Game store

Charlie arrived at the stores, his empty stomach growling hungrily and angrily as he walked "Boy, i'm starving!" he said as his mid section complained again. He went into the store and saw a boy buying a game until another boy, a big fat bully, snatched it away "Hey! Give it back!" the boy said "Make me!" The bully said Charlie eyed the bully as he rubbed his medsection, seeing the bully as a suckling pig as his stomach roared and he licked his lips.

Charlie walked towards the bully, his belly grumbling for the plump meal, and said "You better give that game back or else." "Make me twerp!" the bully said poking at Charlie's chest. Charlie's stomach growled and rumbled while the boy licked his lips.

Suddenly he stuffed the fat bully into his mouth, forcing him to drop the game in shoch and surprise. His belly grew bigger and rounder the more the bully filled it and the other boy watched in awe as the bully vanished into Charlie's stomach.

Charlie let out a burp and sat down as his stomach's meal wobbled around inside making crazy movements. He patted his stomach and said "Bullys never agree with others, but they do taste good." the squrming bulge in Charlie's belly kept moveing about as the boy picked up his game and said "Thanks alot." "My (Burp!) pleasure." Charlie said rubbing his round stomach.

The predator boy felt the bully inside him squirm and kick but the force of his meal's struggles were rapidly diminishing. Charlie rubbed the large bulge in his belly as the struggles in his belly had all but faded away compleatly. Then he took a nap as his belly gurgled away quietly.


	8. Adventure Eight: Erica and Nelly

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing Erica and Nelly**

3:05 pm Erica's house

Inside a house with all the normal things a house could need lived a predator and her adopted daughter. The Predator was an artro black and gray vore wolf wearing a black and white tank top and pink and magenta shorts. This is Erica, the vore wolf who was rumored to have two stomachs. The daughter was a five year old human girl with brown hair in braids wearing a yellow dress, red round glasses and no shoes. This is Nelly, Erica's adopted daughter who she was feircely protective of.

Right now Erica was fixing some spagitti for her daughter when she returned from school. While she cooked the wolf's stomach started growling "Easy there." she told her loudly growling stomach "Nelly will be home soon." "Mommy!" Nelly cried out as she sobbed "Nelly?" Erica asked in sudden worry. She opened the door and saw Nelly with a black eye and a few bruses on her body and a bloody nose.

"Nelly!" the wolf exclaimed in shock as she took her daughter into her arms "What happened? You look like a wreck! Tell mommy what happened, i'll understand." "My uncle and aunt are here!" Nelly told the wolf "What? Those cruel things that abandoned you? They're here?" "I know because Peter did this to me." Nelly said as Erica removed the blood from her baby's nose "He's my cousin and i didn't really think i would see him here."

Erica growled angrily and pulled Nelly close "Don't you worry my sweet Little Pupling. I'll march up to them and put an end to their cruel ways once and for all." Nelly's stomach roared in hunger and Nelly said "Did that bully take your lunch?" "Yes," Nelly sniffled as she rubbed her very empty stomach "He took it from me and ate it." "Poor thing." Erica said "First i'll feed you then i'll take care of that fat little piglet once and for all." the wolf's stomach growled and the wolf smiled as did Nelly.

* * *

4:16 pm hotel room

Inside a hotel room where no one was around there was a fat boy, as fat and round as a baby orca and as selfish as as he was fat, (Think of Dudley Dursley at the first Harry Potter movie to match him with this boy) he had white hair and blue eyes and wore a gold colored shirt orange pants and white socks. This is Nelly's cruel abusive cousin Peter.

Nelly and Erica looked at him by the window as they watched the boy watching a movie and Erica licked her lips for the boy. "He sure looks appatizing." She said "This will be easy." her stomach growled and Nelly rubbed her mommy's belly happily "That's where Peter's going." she said Erica opened the window and snuck into the room with Nelly.

Peter was asleep when Nelly slapped him across the face, startling him and waking him up. "What the-" he asked then he saw Nelly and said "You! What are you doing here?" "Getting my revenge." Nelly said before she kicked the boy between the legs, stunning him as she abused the boy as much as he did while Erica watched happily "When my mom get's home you are going to be in such big trouble!" Peter yelled after Nelly was done hurting him.

"Wrong my dear." Erica said making Peter turn to see the wolf "You are in so much trouble for hurting my baby." Peter looked at the wolf then to Nelly and then back at the wolf "Uh, is it too late to say sorry?" "Yes!" Erica shouted before she jammed the boy's head into her mouth. As she swallowed the fat boy down her stomach growled as the boy came closer to it while Nelly smiled. Finally Peter landed in her stomach and Erica was so full she sat down on the floor and rubbed her stomach happily. "That was so good." she said as Peter made her stomach all lumpy and active with his struggles.

"Nelly, my little pupling, you have to feel this." the wolf told her human child as she rubbed her stomach "It's amazing." Nelly jumped on the wolf's belly and felt the struggles of Peter "Thank you so much Mommy." Erica chuckled and patted her daughter's head "Anything for my little pupling." the wolf's stomach growled and she took Nelly into her arms and cradled her like a baby as her pup fell asleep. She pulled Nelly close to herself and soon Erica fell asleep too, leaving herbelly to handle with Peter.

* * *

5:27 pm camp sight

After Peter was digested their next target was Nelly's uncle. Soon the found him with some scout campers. He was just as fat as Peter which made Erica drool uncontrorably and made her stomach growl. He had black hair, brown eyes and wore a yellow shirt, black pants and brown shoes. This is Uncle Sam, Nelly's cruel uncle. "Are you sure your stomach can handle him mommy?" Nelly asked.

Erica nodded as she rubbed her belly "Don't worry my dearest little pupling, i'll polish him off in no time." She walked up to him and shoved his head into her mouth. Even though Uncle Sam was bigger and rounder then Peter Erica still managed to swallow him down until the mean uncle landed inside her stomach. Her belly was now a bit bigger then herself but not by much as she licked her lips and patted her stomach.

Nelly came up to her wolf friend/mother and said "Boy you must be very full." "You bet." Erica told her child. Her tummy let out a rumble as it digested the wriggling man and she said "I'm going to have to sleep a little longer with this one." "But it's almost dark," Nelly said "And i'm scared of the dark." "Don't fret, you can stay in my other stomach, one that dosn't digest and the one that's ment for you."

"Ok." Nelly said she got up on top of Erica's huge stomach and slid towards her mouth, the wolf swallowed and Nelly landed in the wolf's second stomach, where she would always be safe from being digested and safe from danger during a meal.

Erica, happy that her pup was safe inside her, rubbed her engorged belly and fell asleep. Protecting Nelly inside her belly as well as digesting Sam at the same time.

* * *

6:38 pm

Erica awoke to find that her giant belly was almost gone but there was still a bulge in her stomach, making her look like she was 9 months pregnant with a baby. She chuckled and felt her Nelly kick, like a real unborn baby. She gave her swollen tummy a few pats and then a stroke to comfort her baby. The way her belly looked gave her an idea on how to outsmart the aunt.

She went back to the hotel room and found a woman there. She was an almost elderly woman with red hair and brown eyes who wore a pink blouse, a lavender skirt and gold shoes. This was Ronnie, Nelly's cruel aunt. "Where are those boys?" she asked "I haven't seen them in a long time." Erica entered and made up a fake story about being lost and tired which Ronnie bought.

Erica rubbed her hand on her round belly as she felt Nelly moving around inside "I can see your expecting very soon." Ronnie said "Will it be a boy or a girl?" "Oh, i already know." Erica said patting her belly "It's a girl, my little baby girl." "Nice but you said you had something to show me?" Ronnie said "Oh, well i just want to let my baby in my belly be rubbed by such a nice lady as you."

Ronnie got up and placed her hands on the wolf's belly, feeling Nelly give out a kick in her sleep, before saying "She's really kicking." "She's been kicking a lot." Erica said, patting her round stomach "That mean's she'll be arriving soon." the woman said Erica's stomach growled and rumbled for something to eat while she felt another kick inside her belly "You know, being a mommy really made me hungry, you got anything to eat?" "Sorry, nothing." the woman said.

Erica's belly growled and the wolf licked her chops and rubber her stomach "I think i know how to solve this, since my stomach is hungry and my baby's gonna be here maybe i should eat... you."

Before the woman could do anything Erica shoved her head into her mouth and started swallowing her. Her belly, which was already carrying Nelly, grew as more of Ronnie went inside until she sent the last of the evil aunt into her stomach. With such a cargo in her stomach the wolf went to the beds to sit down while her enormose stomach while Ronnie wriggled around inside her.

"Hey! Why did you eat me? You have to let me out of here!" Erica just gave her engorged belly a few gentle pats "Sorry lady, but i can't let out out of there. You deserve this and since it was your fault you abandoned Nelly, who is now my human daughter, i think it's quite fitting you sit here and digest just like your son and husband did in my belly."

"Please! Wolf lady! It's really hot and crouded in here! You have to let me out!" Ronnie yelled "Oh don't worry, you come out, just not the way you came in."

"You mean..."

"Yep."

"No! Please! No! Anything but that! I don't want to be your food!" Erica felt the strugglings become a bit stronger but that only made the wolf belch as she rubbed her belly.

"Please, please oh please let me out of here! I promice i'll be nicer to Nelly. Please...? Wolf... ?" finally the woman was silent and the wolf's stomach begain digesting the lady. Erica rubbed her swollen gut and felt Nelly sqiurm inside "That's my Little Pupling. Now she'll never have to worry about her cruel reletives ever again." then she burped and fell asleep, cradling her cargo inside her for a well needed rest.


	9. Adventure Nine Jack, Sam, Maverick, Alex

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Four feturing Jack, Sam, Maverick and Alex**

7:49 pm Jack and Maverick's House

Night time calmed the island as everyone was blessfully asleep. Inside a two story house it was diffrent. The house belonged to Maverick and Jack, dispite the shark being a cop and the lizard being a theif they were very good friends, like brothers and they both had their beloved little girls to love and care with al their hearts. Right now Jack and Sam had just returned from a mall, Jack carried a lot of things in his bag while Sam carried a little toy bag.

"That was the most easiest theft ever." Jack said "I can't belive no one saw me." "I can't either," Sam said "Even i stole a few things!" Jack turned and patted his daughter's head with affiction "That's my little girl." "But i still feel very bad about stealing." Sam said "Don't you?" "Me? Naw, i come from a long line of thieves who stole a lot more then this in their days." Jack said.

Then he bumped into Maverick and the shark said "And they've got their butts kicked by the local law as well." "Haha, very funny. Bring a little something like that into a family tree why don't ya?" Sam ran off with Alex to play. "You know i can't help myself," Jack said "Besides, having a theif around comes in handy. Remember when we had to face a crime that took place in Valentine's day?" "Yeah," Maverick said "But you _also _stole a few pairs of girl panties." "It was on a laundry line for pete's sake!" Jack said "Not like i raded her dresser for it!"

"EEEEK!" The two little girls screamed in fear, causing the two to stop talking and rush to the girls in a heart beat. "What is it?" Maverick asked "Are any of you hurt?" "Look!" Alex said, pointing to a wall where a baby tarantula was. "Make it go away!" the girls pleaded as they hugged each other "I got it." Jack said as he used his lizard tail to toss the spider out the window as fast as he could.

The girls smiled and hugged their daddies lovingly. "Thank you!" they said then they yawned and their eyes drooped "Looks like someone's sleepy." Jack said picking up Sam while his pal picked up his own daughter. "I'm...not... sleepy." Alex said, yawning before her eyes closed "There there, just rest my dear little one." Maverick said softly as he rubbed her back soothingly.

Jack did the same for Sam then he swallowed her, making her curl up in his belly Maverick also swallowed Alex and she curled up inside his stomach. "Looks like it's bedtime for us already." Jack said "Yeah, night." the shark said

* * *

8:50 pm bedrooms

Jack and Maverick were asleep in their beds as the night kept going on. Jack slept on a normal bed but Maverick slept in a tub filled with water. As they placed their hands on their stomachs they felt that they were back to their normal sizes, Alex and Sam were gone! That snapped them awake in a flash and they both ended up screaming "AAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

9:01 pm stage

Sam and Alex were awake and they were tied up and gaged by their captors. The girls tried to free themselves but nothing worked. Their shouts and speach were all muffled by the gags around their mouths and with their hands tied behind them by their wrests as well as their feet by their ankles it looked about hard to escape. Even worse, they were getting hungry. Sam's belly let out a loud hungry growl while Alex's tummy rumbled loudly for food.

"Sounds like somebody's hungry." a cruel voice said then out from the shadows came the girl's abductors. The first was a 14 year old girl with an african heratige and wore a red and white clothes that made her look like a shopaholic. This was Kayla.

The next was a 19 year old girl weaing magicain clothes and who had red hair and blue eyes. This was Laurel-Ann, Kayla's friend and partner. "Dosn't this look yummy?" Kayla asked as she showed a few pictures of food at the girls to make fun of them. Sam's stomach growled in hunger as Alex's stomach growled along with hers. "Too bad you can't have them." the girl said before the two burst out laughting.

Sam and Alex's eyes started watering and tears fell down their eyes, wetting their gags as their bellies rumbled in hunger again. "Aww, do the little babies want their daddies back?" Laurel-Ann asked Alex nodded as she whimpered "Too bad!" the older girl snapped at the little girl "We're starving and you two are our meals." Sam and Alex screamed and shout in protest but their sounds were muffled by the gags.

* * *

10:12 pm not to far behind

Although it was dark outside Jack and Maverick ran through the dark woods with anger in their eyes and they sniffed out their girl's kidnapper's sents and used it as a path. "When i find those crooks who took my little mermaid away from me, i will personally snap their necks right of their shoulders and slash them appart!" Maverick snarled "And if they even so much as give my dear little butterfly a single bruse, i'll thrash them so bad they won't even look like themselves for years!" Jack growled angrily.

They burst through the door and stood there as they saw Kayla and Laurel-Ann, only they now had detended stomachs. "WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?" Both Jack and Maverick roared in anger "Take a guess." Kayla said, patting her stomach where Alex was in as she kicked inside to escape while Sam did the same inside Laurel-Ann Jack and Maverick snarled and lunged at the girls but they stopped and a net wrapped inself around the two predators.

"Hey!" they shouted Kayla and her pal smurked as Alex and Sam's muffled cries for help still came strong from inside them. "Know that you'll be tired up for a while, you can just let us take good care of your daughters from now on." Kayla said The girls knew what she ment and tried to break free.

When they got their gags off their mouths both Sam and Alex wailed "DADDY!" "Ah shut up you!" Laurel-Ann said as she girl's slapped their stomach, making Sam and Alex cry out in pain before they pasted out. Seeing the whole thing Made Maverick and Jack very angry as an inferno of fire roared in their eyes. Then with a roar they snapped the net in two and lunged at the girls so fast they didn't even have time to do anything before they were knocked out cold and beaten.

With their anger spent and their rage gone Maverick and Jack became worried when their girls didn't reapond. Maverick placed his hand on Kayla's stomach and gave it a nuge "Alex? Alex? Speak to me. It's your daddy, it's me Maverick." the shark said but nothing came out. Jack nuged the stomach his Sam was in and said "Sammy? Sammy wake up. Please speak to me, it's me Jack your big brother and father. Sammy?"

Both we really worried and they pushed the stomachs of the mean predators, causing the bulges to leave the stomachs and for Alex and Sam to escape. But the two looked lifeless and limp. Maverick and Jack picked up their girls and pulled them close as they each begged for their child to wake up.

"Come on Alex, wake up, wake up please. You can't do this to me my dearest little mermaid." Maverick begged his child. He rubbed the smooth cheeks of Alex's face but still the girl did not wake up. This caused Maverick's heart to break and his eyes to water "Oh Alex," he said "I'm so sorry. I never ment any of this to..." he let out a few sobs as tears fell from his face "My little mermaid, my dearest undersea treasure, you were the greatest daughter and sister a father and brother like me could ever ask for, just please... please don't go."

Jack gave Sam's face a little pat but she still didn't wake up. Jack's heart broke as he started to cry for his little girl "Sam, i don't know if you can hear what i'm saying but..." his voice stopped for a while as fresh tears started to spill down his cheeks he chocked back a sob as he pulled his child close to his chest "Please Sammy... you can't go. You were the greatest daughter and sister i could ever ask for. You're my little butterfly, my dearest treasure of my heart... you can't die... please don't die and leave me here... please." he started to sob with Maverick as their wet eyes closed. Their sholders shook as they continue to cry.

"Daddy?" two voices asked. Maverick and Jack's eyes snapped open and, to their relief, Alex and Sam opened their eyes and smiled "ALEX!/SAM!" The predators cheered, hugging thier child tightly as tears of joy replaced their tears of sarrow. "I was so worried sick about you," Maverick told Alex before he gave her a big kiss on her cheek "I thought i lost you... but thank goodness your safe and sound." "I was so worried about you," Jack told Sam he kissed her and huged her tight "If i ever lost my dearest baby... i'd never forgive myself."

It was then that Alex's stomach growled again in hunger along with Sam's stomach "Are you and Sam hungry my dear Little Mermaid?" Maverick asked "Yes, We're hungry." Alex said as she rubbed her stomach with Sam as she said "Those bullys let us starve and they tried to digest us. I'm so scared!" Maverick rubbed the little girl's back and said "There there, it's okay, i'm here now, you're safe."

The two fathers/brothers looked at the bad girls and Jack said "Know let's punish them."

* * *

11:23 pm Maverick and Jack's house

In Alex's Room, decorated with lots of toys and things from the sea and beach, Alex rubbed her full stomach as she watched Maverick swallow Kayla's feet into his mouth and sent them with the rest of the girl. Maverick's stomach was now huge with the 14 year old inside and the shark knelted down, stroking his enormous stomach while Alex claped her hands "Come here and feel her Alex, it'll make you feel better."

Alex wrapped her hands around her friend's mound and felt Kayla moving around inside but the shark's stomach was getting the better of her. "Bye bye meanie." the little girl said with a giggle Maverick picked her up and cradled her in his arms, rocking her lightly like a baby as he did. "That's right my little mermaid, you'll never have to worry about her ever again."

Alex yawned and snuggled herself agenst the shark's neck as she fell asleep. Her heard Alex's stomach gurgling and growling, digesting the food he had given her to eat, and gave her potbelly a little tickle before he tucked her in her bed with a seahorse plusie to hug all night. "Good night." he whispered to his girl, he kissed her forehead and rubbed her head dearly. Then he went to the bedroom door, carrying his full stomach with him, and took a look at the sleeping little girl in her bed for the last time before he closed the door and headed back to bed.

In Sam's Room, decorated with lots of toys and things from a rain forest and jungle, Sam, with a full stomach, watched Jack as he stroked his huge stomach with Laruel-Ann inside "Sam, you've got to feel this." Jack said Sam nodded and wrapped her arms around the large stomach and felt the wrigglings inside it. Sam rubbed the stomach and said "Jack, i love it when you eat bullies."

Jack picked her up and cradled her in his arms while her feet rubbed his massive gut. Sam fell asleep in his arms and Jack tickled her stomach as he heard gurgling and rumbling inside her stomach. He kissed her good night and tucked her in bed with a chamelon plusie to hug all night. Jack rubbed his tummy and whispered to his girl "Good night." He went to the bedroom door, looking at Sammy lovingly, and closed the door while he patted his huge stomach before closing the door and went to bed.


	10. Adventure Ten Ursula, Snaps Batter

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Ten feturing Ursula, Snaps and Batter**

12:34 pm Jungle.

Ursula, Snaps and Batter walked down the darken jungle part in serch for a meal as they heard their empty Bellies growling hungrily. "I'm so hungry," Ursula said as she rubbed her stomach. "I know, i'm starving." Batter said. "I'm not." Snaps said, as his last meals made his belly jiggle. He had just swallowed lots of chess players and ice makers and they were all still struggling inside the plant's stomach. "You could've just saved some for us." Batter said as both his belly and Ursula's belly growled hungrily in agreement.

"I'm sorry," the plant said "Tell you what, next meals are all yours." Ursula's stomach growled loudly and she said "I'm going to look for something to eat." then she left before Batter and Snaps could stop her. Then Batter saw an old inventor and knew he looked very yummy.

Meanwhile Ursula was looking for food when she saw an 18 year old dressed as a TV show actor standing right next to her with a smile. Her name was Shelby "Hello." she said "Hi," Ursula said "You're looing mighty tasty." "Thanks, you too." Shelby said "Huh?" Ursula asked in confusion then it hit her, this was a fellow predator! But then Shelby grabbed her and swallowed her until she landed inside her stomach.

Shelby patted her bulging stomach and let out a burp as Ursula moved inside "Let me out of here! Let me out!" the plant girl shouted angrily but all Shelby did was rub her belly.

* * *

Meanwhile Batter rubbed his overstuffed tummy as he burped and Snaps came next to him. "How do you feel now super piggie?" "Great." Batter said "But where's Ursula?" "HEEEEEEEELLLPPP!" Ursula screamed that alerted the two "URSULA!" They screamed as they fallowed the cries of their child.

Shelby was rubbing her stomach as Ursula kept moving around inside her tummy when Snaps and Batter arrived and snarled at the girl. Seeing the girl's stomach so big and wobbling made them realize she had eaten their kid. "Bye bye." Shelby said before she pulled out a skate board and rode of with her belly still wriggling "HELP!" Ursula cried again.

Snaps and Batter ran after the girl until they lost her among the trees making the two both worried and angry at the same time.

* * *

When Shelby was sure they were gone she rubbed her belly and said "Now your mine." unknown to her Ursula, dispite bing inside a stomach could still use her powers. She used a bunch of vines and they rapped the girl and sqeezed her, freeing Ursula from Shelby's stomach. "Now it's your turn." Ursula said, licking her lips.

* * *

Snaps and Batter were together as tears dripped from their eyes. "Our little daisy," Batter sobbed "I can still hear her adorable voice! WAAAAAAA!" "Hi fellas." Ursula said as she carried her large stomach with Shelby struggling inside "OUR BABY!" Batter and Snaps exclaimed happily as they wrapped her in a tight loving hug. They saw how big their child's stomach was and asked "What's that?" "My meal." Ursula said with a burp.

Snaps and Batter just smiled and kept hugging the plant girl lovingly while the girl's large stomach digested Shelby.


	11. Adventure Eleven: The Vore Creatures

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Ten feturing The Vore Creatures**

1:45 am Forest

Eventough it was late Galatea, France and Kadi were together as they looked around for a meal. Their stomachs growled in very deep hunger as they kept walking along. "I'm so starving, i can't wait any longer." Kadi said "I have to eat something."

Then the group spotted a 20 year old man dressed like those explores in the Mummy movies walking down a road and Kadi imediantly swallowed him down. With her stomach sitisfied Kadi rubbed her wobbling stomach happily.

"Kadi!" Galatea and France said, glaring at the cat girl who sheepishly giggled. The stomachs of the spider and the snake growled hungrily in anger while the cat's was still full with a struggling meal. "I'm sorry guys." Kadi said "But look at it this way, the next meals we come across are yours." As the group walked near a hair saloon they saw a 16 year old girl being tossed out of the sallon by some burly body guards "Hey! I came here for the late night spa!" the girl snapped then another 16 year old girl came out and said "Too bad, only the best of the best can earn a spot in my saloon."

"You'll pay for this somehow Marisol!" the girl outside shouted to the girl who had went back into the hair saloon with her guards. the girl then went from mad to sad as she started crying and sobbing. The three creatures felt sorry for the girl and knew they had to help and Galatea made her move, she scaled the walls of the saloon and used one of her spider legs as a glass cutter and made her way inside the building, taking the element of surprise on the people inside.

The girl, who's name was Linda, watched with confusion while Kadi and France looked on with a smile. Then Glalatea came out, only now she had a wobbling stomach with a struggling meal inside. Confused and astounished, Linda said "Wh-Where's Marisol?" her answer was the loud groaning sound of Galatea's stomach and the girl's voice shouting "EEP!" The spider just hiccuped as her stomach groaned.

"You... _ate her?"_ Linda gasped then she slowly started to smile as the spider felt her stomach starting to churn with loud sounds of digestion while she also felt Marisol struggling as she tried to break free. "Well, yes, and she tasted good too." Galatea said, stroking her enormous stomach happily "Bye the way, nice hair you have." Linda smiled as she watched the girl she hated the most stuck inside the spider's belly.

"Is there anything i can do for you?" She asked the trio of Predators. France's stomach growled egerly and the snake said "Know anyone else who deserves to be eaten?" "Well, yes!" Linda said

* * *

2:56 am House

The girls arrived at the girl's house and saw a 23 year old short man named Jack and two taller woman, one was a 20 year old named Lilly the other was a 19 year old named Hailey, inside playing Poker and gambling away. "That's my uncle Jack, he's nothing but a no good, lazy, gambling idiot." Linda said "And those are his 'girls' Lilly and Hailey. I'd give anything for something bad to happen to him as punishment for everything he done to me and my Aunt Solidad and baby cousin Aaron."

France licked her lips hungrily as her stomach growled and rumbled "They do look tastey. It'll take me no problem at all, provide i have a little help girls." "We're already on it."

Inside the house the man and his girls were busy with their thing when Linda came into the room, giggling because of the plan the girls had made, and said "Oh, Uncle Jack! There's some lady here who want's to see you and your girls." "A lady huh?" the man asked "Well, Jack can always go for another queen in his cards, bring her in." Then France slithered in and said "Hiya, dinner." the sight of the snake made the three gamblers stare in shock and horror as the cards fell out of their hands.

France then wrapped her tail around the girls, wrapping her tail tip around the girls' mouths so they couldn't scream for help, and grabbed Jack "Hello shrimp." she said "Meep." the man said before she swallowed him whole while Lilly and Hailey watched in horror. France rubbed her gut but realized that it didn't fill her up "Oh man, i'm still hungry! Guess i'll have you included."

She jammed Hailey into her mouth and swallowed her until she ended up in the snake's stomach along with Jack. Lilly gasped and said "Okay, okay, y-you're filled up now?" France looked at the woman then to her huge stomach "Well, i might be... but then again i still have a little more room." She shoved Lilly into her mouth and swallowed her forcing the woman to join the other meals in her stomach.

France rubbed her stomach happily as her meal still struggled inside. "What a delisious treat!" Linda smiled and placed her hand on the belly of the snake "I can't wait to tell Mu Aunt she'll never worry about Jack again." "Thank you for the meal Linda," France said as she felt her meals kicking and squriming inside her stomach "Now we should be heading home." "Right." Galatea said.

Linda bid the three good bye and said "Will i ever see you again soon?" "Of corse," Kadi said "On Predator Island."


	12. Adventure Twilve: The Vore Kids

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Ten feturing The Vore kids**

2:56 am Town

In the town town area of Predator Island the vore kids were gathered at the docks, since a new predator was about to arrive but she, or he, didn't even know about his taste of live meals yet! So the vore kids are there and are willing to help her or him. "When's the new Predator coming?" Nick asked "Soon." Charlie said "And here they are!"

Arriving at the shore was a little boat with only two passangers on it. The first was a 12 year old girl named Amy and the other was an 9 year old named Lottie, Amy was dressed like an anthelte from top to bottom where Lottie was dressed in just a black and white spotted dress with lavender stockings and red shoes. Both had blue eyes and wore glasses but Lottie's hair was short and light brown while Amy's hair was long and blonde "Welcome to Predator island." Charlie said "We're the vore kids."

"Nice to met you now where's our hotel? I'm training to be in the olympics." Amy said the girls gave her a map and the girl left while Lottie just staired at the vore kids. "Hello," she said, her english voice sounding nice, then her stomach let out a loud growling sound and she rubbed her belly saying "Do you happen to have a place for me to eat? I haven't eaten in a long time." "Sure." the kids said

* * *

3:07 AM

Inside town the kids had gathered there while Lottie was confused "What are we doing here?" she asked before her stomach rumbled again. "We're hunting for food." Nick said "But we could just buy some food!" Lottie said "Not for Predators," Nicole said "Huh?" Lottie asked as her stomach let out another growl. "We don't buy food," Charlie said "We hunt for food, and by food we mean... well, just watch."

Charlie and Nicole went up to an eleven year old modal and her single mother and, much to Lottie's shock, they swallowed them down whole without a wasted second! Charlie had the mother while Nicole had the girl and they were both happy as they licked their lips and patted their huge stomachs. Lottie took off her glasses, rubbed them, put them back on and said "So, my eyes are correct. You actually... ATE THEM!"

"And you Lottie are a predator," Nick said "Just like us, that's why your here. Every Predator is welcome to stay and live on Predator Island." "I'm a what?" Lottie asked "You mean like... what they did to that lady and kid?" "Yep." All four of the predators said before Noel and Nick swallowed up a woman and her boyfriend making Lottie disgusted "You expect me to actually EAT someone? Your crazy!" "No, it's natual for a predator," Noel said "Our enamy or the people we, and/or, others hate is our dinner and our supper and... basiclly about every meal."

"Wait, did you say someone we hate?" Lottie asked "Yes." the girl said Lottie slowly started to smile and her empty stomach roared for food while, at the same time, Amy was jogging. The Vore kids hid and Lottie face her sister. As if by force Amy tripped on something and fell, landing right into Lottie's mouth! The surprised girl swallowed, amazed by how easy it was, and how yummy the girl tasted, until the last of her sister was now inside her belly.

Lottie smiled as she looked at her huge bulk where her sister now was and felt the wriggling inside tickling her. "Hey! That tickles!" she said as she giggled as she rubbed her stomach with Amy inside. The vore kids came towards Lottie and said "Looks like we have a new vore kid in our group." Charlie said "Let's here it for Lottie!" the kids cheered and rubbed their hands on their new member's first meal as her stomach started to digest it."

"Now we have another coming soon." Nicole said "He's an 8 year old named Billy, maybe we can help him find his inner predator and make him one of us, what do you say?" Lottie hiccuped, burped and placed her hands on her stomach saying "I say, i'm going to love living on Predator island."


	13. Maverick and Jack's Brothers Part One

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure Ten feturing Maverick, Alex, Jack and Sam**

4:18 AM Predator Island beach

Early morning took a shining start on the beach of Predator Island. But then three creatures rose from the water and walked on land while two came by raft. The first was a cream humanoid dolphin with arms and legs, purple eyes, and a yellow tank of air on his back with some loose cords, His name was Syd the Dolphin.

The second was a half human half shark and he looked like Maverick but his skin was was red, his eyes were pink, and he wore an orange shirt and pink pants, his name was Roger the Shark.

The third was a red creature that looked like a hybreed cross with a body of the dinosaur velosoraptor and a shark's head with pink eyes, light blue hair on his head and on the end of his tail, and an long dark blue wristband on his right arm and a dark blue braclet on his tail, close to where his tail hairs were, his name was Shikma the Raptor.

The two on the raft were both cats only one was older and had red eyes and wore a dark purple dress while the younger had purple eyes and wore a light red dress, their names were Rosia (The oldest) and Gogo (The youngest).

"See? i told you this was a real island." Syd said "I kept telling you to believe me and finally you did." "We only went your way to shut you up." Roger said "Well, now that we're here, we can finally take a rest." "About time to." Shikma said "I could'nt take much more of the sea after such a long time." "I agree," Rosia said as she got off the raft with Gogo "Come on, let's find a place to make camp."

While the cats looked around the three sea creatures could hear their stomachs growling for a meal as well as some music not to far off. The three went to where the music was and found three 20 year olds playing music, they were a band. "Those girls should make a nice appatizer right?" Roger asked "Yeah, perfect." Shikma said with a lick of his lips "Uh, maybe we should start with something smaller." Syd said "Don't be such a baby you wimp." Shikma said "Just grow a back bone or starve." "Alright," Syd said "But still i want something smaller."

The three crept behind the woman and took them by surprise when they stuffed in their heads and swallowed them, thought Syd's was a bit slower then the others but still. The three swallowed the last of their meals and their stomachs gurgled happily now that they were filled "Aah, that felt so good." Roger said "You bet," Shikma said "I haven't felt this good in such a long time."

"Ugh, why is it we do this?" Syd asked as he placed his hands on his rounded up stomach "We're predators, it's what we do." Roger said "And don't complain so much." "I know," Syd said "Not that i enjoy being a predator it's just that i wonder if what we're doing is the right thing sometimes." "Eh, it's just what we do, wither we're good or bad." Shikma said "Nothing's wrong or right in our law of predators."

"By the way, i've always wondered about... well, something about you." Syd said "What's that Syd?" Roger said "I know that me, Gogo and Rosia don't have families," the dolphin said "But... what about yours?"

It was that question that made Roger and Shikma become glum and sadden. Now that they thought about it, they did have some families before meeting Syd and the cat girls. But their closest members were their brothes. Roger had a brother named Maverick and Shikma had an adopted lizard brother named Jack... but that was a long time ago. Now both are gone and nothing was left of them but memories, memories that left the two heartbroken and misrable.

Slowly Roger and Shikma walked away while Syd was so sleepy he had dozed off to digest his meal. The two looked over the island and each took out a pickture of their brothers. In Roger's photo he and Maverick were 16 years old and were eating surfers so they could ride their surf boards, in Shikma's photo, He and Jack were 12 years old and were with their foster mother on Mother's Day. They remembered the wonderful times they shared together and more. In those days nothing ever kept them appart.

But then one day, the terrable event happened.

* * *

**Roger's Flashback**

Both Roger and Maverick were watching the Green Lantern on TV when Maverick said "You know bro, i'd give anything to be a hero like that guy." "Ditto bro," Roger said "Hey, how about we go to that new rave party? I hear it's theme looks like a kid's show." "Dude, you know how me and party's go," Maverick said "Their a blast! Count me in!"

The two young sharks got on some paper helmets they made and went into the rave. During the party Maverick looked around for something to eat, since he hadn't eaten anything in a long time, and found it in the form of a boy and a 20 year old woman "Tastey," the shark said, licking his lips. Soon he was rubbing his very full stomach with the boy and woman inside him. Suddenly a cage trapped him and before he knew it he was starting to be pulled away!

"HELP! HELP! ROGER HELP!" Maverick screamed in fear to his brother. Roger heard Maverick and ran outside to see Maverick being taken away! "MAVERICK!" The shark rode his bike as fast as he could just to keep up with the tuck that was takeing away the shark's brother. Maverick and Roger reached out, just for their fingers to touch as they tried to take the others hand even harder but then the shark on the bike fell over and crashed while Maverick screamed out in both worry and horror "ROGER!"

Roger had passed out but had woken up quickly. He looked around as rain poured down but the only thing he found left of his brother was the paper helmet which was now just wet and ruined along with the photo of the brothers together. "No..." the shark's eyes teared up and he pulled the picture close to his chest as he started crying for his brother.

* * *

**Shikma's Flashback**

Shikma and Jack were together as they ran about their old home, a grand mansion, while they made their nurses hairs turn white with their crazy antics. "Wanna to that flash rail trick this time?" Jack asked "We did that last week!" Shikma said "Then how about we wing a classic move a little?" the young lizard asked "You want to?" the hybread asked "Bro, i _need _to!" Jack declaired.

He lept from the rails of the house as did his brother and they all went skating out into the street, gaining speed as they went down hill and laughed happily. When they got to the bottom the two finally stopped and Jack looked around for a bite to eat, or 'swallow' in his case, and spotted a girl in her late teens running around as madly as he was "I always did like big tasty ladies." the lizard said.

Soon he was rubbing his stomach as the girl inside struggled to get out of the lizard's expanded stomach. It was then that a cage landed around Jack and the predator knew he was in deep trouble "HELP! HELP! BRO HELP!" Jack yelled at the top of his lungs in fright. The raptor creature heard him and was shocked to see his brother being taken away! "JACK!" He called out as he ran after the truck. The two brothers had just touched finger tips when Shikma lost his balance due to a bump in the road and had crash landed on the ground as Jack yelled "SHIKMA!"

Hoars later Shikma woke to find that he was all alone and all that was left were his brother's skate gear and the photo. With a broken heart the raptor pulled the photo close and started sobbing for his brother, wishing that he was still here but that would never happen.

* * *

"Maverick." Roger said sadly "Jack." Shikma said sadly as well, both had missed their brothers and longed to have them back. But they didn't think that it could be possable... or could it?

* * *

5:29 am Jack and Maverick's house

Jack and Maverick were asleep in their beds, with their adopted human daughters inside their stomachs, as both had a terrable dream, a dream about the past that they wished had never happened. The iron bars of a cage, the frighten souts and screams for help, their finger tips brushing agenst... then they snaped awake as they shouted "Roger!/Shikma!"

Jack looked around but all he saw was his room, not his brother. His swollen gut started wobbling as Sam's voice yawned and said "Who's Shikma?" "Huh? What?" Jack asked as her rubbed his eyes a little. "You said Shikma." Sam said as she moved about in the huge stomach of her adoped father/brother "So who is he?" Jack sighed sadly and rubbed his round stomach dearly "He's... my brother." "Your brother?" Sam asked "You mean i have an uncle?" "I don't know," Jack said as he rubbed his belly slowly "It's been such a long time and... i've never heard from him since..." Tears spilt from his eyes and landed on the huge belly he was stroking as he started to cry a little.

"Did something bad happen to him?" Sam asked "More like to the both of us Little Butterfly." Jack said "I'd rather not talk about it... it's rather not a great story." as he stopped crying a loud rumbling sound erupted from Jack's stomach "Are you hungry my dear butterfly?" he asked "Yes," Sam said "I'm so hungry." Jack smiled and gave his growling stomach a few pats happily and said "Then let's feed you before your stomach makes an uproar as loud as a jet plane."

With Maverick his jolt had made the water in his tub splash out of it and land on the floor. He looked around but his brother wasn't there just himself and his daughter safe inside his belly. "Are you okay Maverick?" Alex asked "Why did you scream 'Roger'?" Maverick sighed and rubbed his stomach as he said "He's my brother, it's been such a long time since i last saw him... i wonder if he's still out there."

"Was he your best friend?" Alex asked "He was the best of the best," Maverick said "We were best friends since we were both babies. But then one day... i-i'd rather not talk about it, it's just to much for me to handle first thing in the morning." "I'm sure he's out there," Alex said "You'll find him." Maverick gave his stomach a kiss and said "That's my Little Mermaid."

Then he heard Alex's stomach growl hungrily and the shark chuckled as he patted his own stomach "Are you hungry in there?" "Yes," Alex said she gave the inside of her stomach home a kiss and the shark chuckled happily as he rubbed the bulge in his stomach lovingly "Well, let's get you something to eat shall we?" "Okay!" Alex said making Maverick's swollen belly giggle a little. With another growl from his daughter's empty stomach Maverick got up, dressed up, and went to the kichen to give his little darling something to eat.


	14. Maverick and Jack's Brothers Part Two

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure 13 feturing Maverick, Alex, Jack and Sam part two**

6:30 am Jack and Maverick's house

After the boys had fed their daughters Maverick and Jack let their girls play outside while they went out to a wrestling match down town to see a brawl. Sam and Alex got on their bikes, Sam's bike was painted a princess theme while Alex's had a circus theme. "Wanna see who can race the fastest?" Alex asked Sam "You're on!" Sam said the two girls got on their bikes and rode as fast as they could down a road.

At that same time Shikma and Doger were on the prowl as they fallowed the girls, who thay were targeting as their next snacks. But Sam and Alex didn't notice they just cared about their little race to much to even think that some one was behind them. They rode with ease to the town with a happy feeling while Shikma and Roger were coming closer and closer.

Then they stopped to get some ice cream but then Sam noticed the raptor and the shark, looking at them hungrily just by their reflctions on the window of the ice cream shop and Shikma was the first to act. He lunged after the girls but they pedaled away at a fast speed but the two predators didn't give up, they ran after their latest meal and smashed the obsticals in their way.

Sam and Alex arrived at the fighter's arena and rode their bikes inside while shouting "HELP!" Maverick and Jack were in the middle of cheering for their fighter to win when they happen to hear their girl's voices and saw them go rushing by on their bikes, with another shark and a raptor behind them!

"Girls!" the two exclaim in shock and horror. They ran after their daughters and tried to catch up.

Sam and Alex thought they had gotten away from their pesuers by hiding in a party but the sight of the two predators coming made everyone run away and scream in fear of being eaten. Sam and Alex tripped and fell to the ground with their bikes only a few feet behind them but Roger and Shikma tossed them away and curcled the girls "Nice to finally catch you snacks." Shikma said then he took a lick of Sam's face and said "Too bad no one's here to stand up to us."

Suddenly Roger and Shikma were pulled back and tossed aside as Jack and Maverick roared in anger and started to attack them with their opponints fighting back.

Maverick had just tackled the shark into a spy decorated room and pinned him to the ground with his foot on the shark's stomach. He was just ready to deliver a knuckle sandwich when a familier photo slipped from the shark's pants for Maverick to see. Once he caught the glimps of the photo the shark's rage melted away to shock and then faded to a soft voice that said "Are you... Roger?" Roger stopped struggling when he heard his name and took a good look at the shark... then he gasped and said "Maverick?"

Maverick and Roger looked at the other for a long time then tears dripped from their eyes and smiles crept over their faces "MAVERICK!/ROGER!" They exclaimed happily before they embraced the other in a tight hug. At long last brothers were together again!

With Jack and Shikma they were at a zoo decorated vet when Shikma dropped the picture and it landed right at Jack's feet. Once the lizard saw the picture he looked up at the raptor with both shock and wonder then he said "Wait... Shikma?" Once he heard his name the raptor stopped and looked at the lizard with wonder in stead of hatred. "Jack?" he asked.

Jack and Shikma starred at the other for a long time then Jack lept into the raptor's arms and they hugged very tightly. The two foster brothers were together again! "I've missed you." Jack said "I've missed you too bro." Shikma said "I thought i'd never see you again... but i'm so happy i finally found you." Sam poked her head around the corner and said "Jack, is that-YAAAA!" She yet out a scream when she saw Shikma. "Well, you can have this dish." the raptor said "It's the least i can do to make all those years appart go away." "Uh, about that bro." Jack said as Sam came up to the lizard "She's... she's my foster daughter."

Shikma starred at the lizard for a while then started laughing until he saw the 'i'm serious' look on his brother's face "She's... she's really your kid?" Jack took Sam into his arms and said "It's okay Sammy, he's not going to hurt you. He's my long lost brother after all!" Shikma smiled at the girl but Sam yelped once she saw his set of scary sharp teeth and pulled herself close to Jack, whimpering a little as the lizard gently stroked her back to calm her.

Alex saw Maverick and Roger together and said "Who's he?" Alex asked "Who's that little meal ticket?" Roger asked making Alex run for Maverick as the shark picked her up "Well," Maverick said "She's my foster daughter, Alex." "Say what?" Roger asked "That little girl's yours?" "Yes, my child." Maverick said "And i think i owe you a long explanation." "How about one over a meal?" Roger asked "Just like good old times."

* * *

7:41 am Forest

_Maverick's POV_

I still couldn't belive what had happened to me today, when i saw my dear little mermaid in trouble i thought the attacker would be a heartless cruel and mean spirited jerk like those i had eaten before but instead it turned out to be my brother, my best friend i've ever had in my life. I still remember that terrable day so clearly and if i had never been rescued by 20 year old man who lived in a forest i wouldn't have liked what those abducters wanted with me.

But that's all over now because i'm with Roger again. I explained to him about Alex and how much i care deeply about her. Roger smiled and concitered himself to be her 'uncle' then, a fact he's still a little off with. But he understood that Alex was inportent to me and that i, nor even he, would never digest her as just another meal. Speaking of a meal, my stomach was growling for food while Roger's was too.

With Alex in my arms, sound fast asleep from her latest filling meal, we looked for a meal but we also wanted it to keep it quiet so that we wouldn't wake up my little mermaid from her nap. As we looked for a meal i kept my eyes on my dear Alex, she looked so angilic and adorable as she slept in my arms as if... as if she really was my child, my little baby. Yes, she is my baby and nothing would change that. Nothing.

Alex yawned and snuggled closer to me as i kept her warm and feeling safe in my arms. Her full stomach made a few nosies and one time she let out a little burp but i felt good about it, as i've always had. When i first meet her the poor thing didn't think anyone loved her but now she has lots of people, or should i say predators, to care about. I held her in my arms and gave her a soft, strong and caring hug as if i was holding her as just a delicite new born baby. I gave her a kiss and she cooed sweetly.

Roger placed his hand on my girl's head and said "So... she's really inportent to you huh?" "Yes," i said "She's been my child since i ate her mean mother, father, and siblings. She never really liked them and they were all good to the last flesh." I rocked Alex a little as i continued talking to my brother "She's not only my keep sake meal, she's my little mermaid. My dearest treasure of the sea. If anything terrable happened to her... i... i don't even what to think about what i would have done."

"You're like the perfect father aren't you?" Roger asked me "More like a father and a brother rolled into one." i said with a smile. My stomach spoke up again as Alex squrimed al little in my arms. I was getting very hungry but i didn't want to eat Alex, i'd disturb her if i did. Also Roger's belly spoke up aas well. "I'm staving here bro, are you sure we can't eat the kid?"

I pulled Alex closer to me for protection as i let out a little soft growl with a frown and my brother said "Okay, i can take a hint." As much as i was hungry i would never even think of eating, and i mean digesting, my dearest little Alex no matter what. I know she's a human and humans are the main foods of a predator but i love and care about her as i had said earlyer.

I was just about to talk with Riger when suddenly a rock flew out of no where and hit Alex right on her stomach! "OW!" She screamed as she woke up. I snarled angrily as my poor mermaid rubbed her stomach in pain. Who ever did that would pay dearly for hurting my girl. "WHO DID THAT?" I roared at the bushies where i was sure the rock flew out of from and a boy's voice said "Sorry dude."

Sorry? Sorrry was going to fix the hurt that that rock had given my baby! I wanted to tear them limb from limb for even being there to cause by child pain when my stomach growled again it reminded me that i was hungry and, as luck would once again have it, food had come to us again. I gently placed Alex down and said "Now stay close my little mermaid, daddy's going to teach those hiker boys a real meaning of the word 'treat'." "Wait for me bro." Roger said with a smile and then we walked past the bush to find the boys, they were two boys who looked like a mix of hikers and spies in training.

But i didn't care what they looked like, i wanted to punish them for ever throwing that rock! I grabbed the first boy and i started to swallow him while Roger swallowed the other. Afterwards i rubbed my hands over my large belly as my meal jiggled inside while moving and i could tell from Roger's belly that his meal was doing the same.

Roger burped and patted his newly overstuffed stomach "Ahh! It feels so long since i've had my last meal. And i mean before i found you that is. Eating like this wasn't the same without you." "Really?" i asked "Really." my brother said "Like i've said, i missed you so much." "But now that we're together, nothing will split us up ever again." Alex then came out and went to my side happily. "Was this treat yummy?" I bent down and i told her to rub my stomach to feel my lastest meal.

She hugged my stomach and giggled as she felt my meal inside. I wanted to share every last feeling with her but then Roger's stomach groaned and he belched loudly, his stomach's meal had just passed out and was now trying to digest it's meal as it started gurgling and churning. "Do you want to feel uncle Roger's stomach Alex." Alex whimpered and cluched me tight. "I think she's still scared of me. And i I _did _say i was sorry!"

I knew he didn't mean to scare her, after all i didn't know that my own brother was the one i was attacking. Alex looked at me with her frightend little eyes and i picked her up, holding her in my arms "It's okay, he won't hurt you. Just calm down and trust him." I knew she needed help so i decided to give her to Roger. He reached out his hands but Alex kicked him away with a frightened whine. I guess she wasn't ready to trust him yet.

"Don't worry bro, she'll be okay." i told my brother as i held her "She just not use to you yet." I wondered if Jack was doing okay with his brother with Sam though i didn't expect to see Sammy in any better mood then Alex.

* * *

Same time town

_Jack's POV_

This morning i never expected to even be more happy but now my long lost foster brother Shikma is here and we were now hunting for meals together just like before. Only now i had my little butterfly with me and she's a little jettery around my raptor brother. But i bet she'll get over it somehow. I remember the day we were seperated and if i hadn't been rescued by a 18 year old girl who lacked confidence i would still be trapped.

But now i had my brother back and everything's okay. As we hunted for food I kept my arms around Sammy, who was sound asleep in my arms after eating a large normal meal. Her belly gurgled and i tickled it as i made her giggle and sqirm in my arms but she was still sleeping. I looked at her and felt a warm feeling in my heart, as i always do, and i pulled her close. When i first met her i never thought i'd be very attached to her soon after i devored her last gaurdian but now... she's so inportent to me.

I told Shikma everything about her and he understood that i care about her. Sammy snuggled her head onto my chest and i kept hugging her as i kissed her forehead. Suddenly something flew out of a window above us and hit Sammy's head! "OW! She wailed as she rubbed her head That cause me to get angry very fast and i snarled at the window. It turned out to be a watch and i climbed up the building with Shikma with me.

I swallowed the mind doctor while my bro swallowed the late teen girl the doc was seeing. My stomach and Shikma's stomach were both happy to have live meals inside and Sammy hung on to my stomach like a that little bear from Austraila, whatever it's called, it looked really cute and i placed my hand on her back to keep her there.

"I've really missed you." Shikma said "I've never stopped worrying myself for you and i offan found myself crying for you." "That doesn't sound like the Shikma i know." I said "I know," he said "I couldn't belive it myself. But still, if it means so much to you, i just want to say it's wonderful to have you back, my dear brother." I could have sworn that his eyes were getting teary and, to be honest, my eyes were starting to water as well. I looked down at Sam and said "Hey Sammy, wanna give your sweet Uncle Shikma a hug?"

"After he licked me and almost digested me?" she asked "No way!" "Well, he didn't know ok?" i told her "I'm still not going to hug him." Sammy said I looked at my brother and shrugged "She'll get over it." "So, what is this place?" Shikma asked "It seems that everyone actually _wants _to be eaten! Weird right?" "That's just normal to our meals in Predator Island." i said "That's the name of the island by the way."

"Who came up with that name?" the raptor asked "I have no idea." i admitted as Sammy gave my large stomach a squeeze "Did you and Roger come here alone?" "Naw, which reminds me, we'd better get back to our camp as soon as possable." "Why?" i asked him "And who are they?" "Two girl cats named Rosia and Gogo and a dolphin predator named Syd." "Wait, a _dolphin predator?_ That's crazy!" Sammy said and i have to admit i had to agree with her "I know, but Syd's living proof." Shikma said as his stomach rumbled and he gave it a few pats "He's kinda shy about it but he still make's a good hunter."

"And what about Rosia and Gogo?" i asked "Heh, they're not predators." The raptor said "But they're ok. They study the whole vore thing and use us as lab rats sometimes. All and all, they're still friends." I rubbed my belly and said "Can we meet them?" "Sure! Maverick and the others can come too." i smiled at my brother and he smiled back at me.

My stomach made a rumbling sound and i burped then it was my bro's turn. It really felt great to have him back, meals just weren't the same without him but now it's flavor was back and better then i ever remembered. Now i wonder who these Syd, Gogo and Rosia were. Guess i'll find out soon.


	15. Maverick and Jack's Brothers Part Three

**Adventures on Predator Island**

**Adventure 13 feturing Maverick, Alex, Jack and Sam part three**

8:52 am campsite

Maverick, Jack, Sam and Alex were taken to a campsite where they saw Syd with a full destended stomach. "Oh, Hi guys." the dolphin said to Shikma and Roger before he noticed the others "Who are they?" "First, tell us what did you ate?" Roger said as he placed his hand on the dolphin's belly "Oh, i think i ate a skier from the mountains." Syd said before he burped out a winter hat and coat "It was kinda his fault since he landed in my mouth."

"Nice," Shikma said "By the way, where are the cat girls?" "Right in their tents for another study thing." Syd said "And who are they again?" "The girls are named Alex and Sam and these guys are our brothers Maverick and Jack." "Really?" the dolphin asked as Sam and Alex came up to the dolphin and poked his stomach "Your really a predator?" Sam asked "But how?" "Kinda long story that i'd rather not get into right now." Syd said "I'm just so tired."

With that the dolphin fell asleep snoring. "What did i tel ya?" Shikma said "A predator Dolphin. Might be the first of his find mind ya." "Nice, but who are Rosia and Gogo?" "Just walk into their tents and talk to them." Roger said "I'll talk to Rosia and Jack, you talk to Gogo." Maverick said "Roger!" Jack said "And i don't mean your brother, HAHA! Get it?"

* * *

Maverick's POV

I went inside the tent of Rosia and saw a sight that really made my eyes open. There were predator info sheets everywhere from A to Z like a dectionary book and in the middle of it was a very beautiful cat who i knew must be Rosia. "Hello, I'm Rosia." she said "Who are you?" "Maverick." i said then a picked up Alex and sat down next to her saying "And this is my adopted child Alex."

Rosia smiled and tickled Alex's stomach causing my little mermaid to giggle and laugh playfully "She sure is cute. Where did you ever find her?" "Let's just say her old family didn't really fit her and so i came in." I said with a wink. Rosia looked at me with a smile and said "Can you Swallow her for me? I just love the study of vore and would love to see it in action. I got a camera for it."

She took out her camera and video taped me as i swallowed Alex with ease and she curled up inside my tummy. I licked my lips and placed my mermaid moved around as an orb in my tummy "Was that okay miss Rosia?" Alex asked from inside of me. Rosia placed her hand on my stomach and said "Yes it was." She looked at me and said "Mind if i... well, hug your belly a little longer?" "Uh, sure." i said.

Once she wrapped her arms around my belly, feeling Alex inside me as she kept moving about i couldn't help to feel myself blushing in a bit of shock and wonder. She rubbed my stomach passontley, as if my belly was a pillow she was kissing in her bed, and i realized that somehow she was more... interisting then before. I found myself wrapping my arm around her and pulling her head closer to my belly as her face quished my full stomach and Alex laughed happily.

Then the next thing i knew Rosia suddenly gave me a kiss on my lips and i knew what was going on, were were falling in love! I couldn't help but kiss her back and close my eyes and Rosia rubbed my bulging tummy with Alex still inside. "Maverick? What's going on out there?" Alex asked me but i didn't respond. Rosia placed a thick blanket around my belly to muffle Alex's voice and we kept kissing as my cargo kept jiggling. It really felt good. Now i had two girls to love and care about.

* * *

Jack's POV

I entered this Gogo's tent and saw her with a camera and a few pictures of predators swallowing people whole. "Hi! Who are you?" "Name's Jack." I told her cooly Sam came up to me and i said "And this is my kid, Sam or as i call her Sammy." Gogo tickled Sammy's belly and she giggled as the cat girl kept tickling her belly happily "She's adorable. Where did you find her?" "Let's just say her last guardian wasn't really her styal but he made a great lunch." i said.

She picked up Sammy and placed her in my arms as she said "Can you swallow her for me? I just love vore so much!" "Sure," i said I placed Sammy into my mouth and she curled up inside my stomach while Gogo recored everything. I rubbed my stomach happily while Sammy moved around inside. Gogo placed her hand on my stomach's bulge and rubbed it happily "You are so lucky to have someone loves you so much!" She said "Your parents must be happy."

"Well," i said frowning about my past. "That's not true." i rubbed my stomach as my belly slowly slowed down "When my mom was having me, she was sure she was going to get a girl so she ate her friend who knew i needed her. But the moment she found out i was a boy she went crazy and was put in lock down while i was sent to the orphanage." I told her about Shikma and Maverick's parts in my life and even about Alex and Sam as i kept rubbing my belly. My belly wobbled a little and i gave it a pat with a smile "But now everything's okay."

"So i take it you've never heard from your mother since the day you were born?" Gogo asked "Nope," i said i wasn't really sad about the news but i still wondered if i was suppose to be in the first place. Oh well. "Well... then i guess i know how you feel." "Really?" I asked in surprise "When my mom was having me and my sister she ate a 12 year old girl after being trapped in an elevator. When we were born she died and we went to the orphanage. And i guess we've inhaeted the girl's parts."

"The only thing i've inherited from my mom's meal was her blue eyes." i said as my eyes looked at hers. "Wait, ate? You mean your mother was a predator?" "But me and Rosia aren't." i said "And in case you were wondering my mother was named Sallie and had me and my sis and she was 21 years old." "My mom was named Alina and she was 20 when she had me! I guess by now she must be... oh yeah, 37 years old."

My stomach's cargo spoke up and said "You don't think she's escape somehow to hurt you do you?" I patted my belly and said "Don't be silly, her anger got her locked her up so tight i bet there's no way to even get her out. Good riddance i say." Gogo gave My gut a few pats and said "Too bad she never got the chane to see how wonderful and handsome her son had become."

I blushed at the cat's complaments and i chuckled a little. Then he gave my belly a long passonite hug and i kept blushing redder then ever. i felt like Valentine's Day had come early this year and i found my self pushing her head deeper into my tummy as Sammy laughed inside my stomach. Then Gogo came up to me and said "You know, i think your cute." I smiled and said "Yo-you are too."

Then she kissed me and rubbed my stomach as i kissed her back. I've never felt so... so wonderful towards a girl before in my life... until now. As we kissed Sammy spoke up from my stomach "Hey! Jack! What's going on out there? Jack?" Gogo covered my gut with a blanket to muffle Sammy and kept kissing me as she rubbed my belly lovingly. All in all, i've discovered what romance was like... and i loved it! Also i've just scored a girlfriend just by being me. So now i had a girlfriend and a child i can love dearly with all my heart, Top that Justain Beiver!

* * *

9:03 pm Maverick and Jack's house

As it was dark Maverick was just about to go to bed in his tub when Rosia came in with Alex. When they had heard that the campers needed a home to stay the two offered their house and they agreed. "What's wrong?" Maverick asked "It's just that Alex got a bad dream." Rosia said as Alex cluched her toy sea horse with a frown. The shark came up to the girl and comferted her in a hug. Alex smiled and said "Can i sleep with you for tonight daddy?" "You always can." Maverick said.

With that Maverick swallowed up the little girl and she fell asleep inside is belly. Rosia rubbed the tummy of the shark and said "Mind if i join you?" "But aren't cats sort of... scared of water?" Maverick asked "Not me," Rosia said "I've been swimming since my mid teens. So you better have room." "Oh boy." the shark said as Rosia took out a snorkle.

It was a little hard at first but they manage to fit into the tub with both the shark and cat underwater. Rosia rubbed the tummy of the shark as she fell asleep and Maverick did the same, while he had her hand in his.

In Jack's room Sam was broght in by Gogo. "What's wrong?" Jack asked "Sammy here can't sleep." Gogo said as Sam cluched her toy plushie. Jack smiled and said "Wanna sleep in Daddy's tummy?" Sam smiled and said "Yes." so Jack swallowed Sam and the girl curled up inside his belly. Jack rubbed his belly with Gogo as the cat said "You know, i've always wondered what it would be like to sleep with a boy once i was 16 and 17 years old." "Then let's find out." Jack said.

They got into Jack's bed together and Gogo kept rubbing the lizard's full stomach until she fell asleep. Jack smiled and fell asleep with both his and her hands on his stomach. Now with a bigger family, including their daughters in their bellies Maverick and Jack felt truely happy.


End file.
